Sanbo Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Sanbo is not so much a striking art as a grappling art - most of its maneuvers are grabs and throws. The typical Sanbo maneuver involves grabbing an opponent, forcing him to the ground and finishing him off. Sanbo is mostly taught in the Mid and Outer Rims with a few schools on major planets elsewhere in the galaxy. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Sanbo students receive +1D to their attack and damage rolls when used against an opponent without this specialization. Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Dislocate Limb Description: This maneuver allows the character to dislocate on of his opponent's limbs - typically an arm. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target's limb has been dislocated, he cannot make attacks with that limb. He may still make attacks with other limbs, though at a -1D penalty. The opponent may pop his limb back into place in the next round. This requires a Moderate willpower check. He then suffers a -2D penalty to all actions that round; if he attempts to use that limb to attack in the same round after popping it into place, he suffers a -2D damage modifier on any damage rolls with that limb. Technique: Escape Grapple Description: The character is able to escape a grapple. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus Strength roll Effect: When a character is being held by an opponent, a successful skill roll allows the character to contort and escape the hold, and move up to half his movement away from his opponent. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Ground Strike Description: The character can make a standard strike after having been knocked to the ground. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character is on the ground, and an opponent is in brawling range, she may use this skill to inflict Strength+1D+2 damage on that opponent from her position on the ground, provided she makes the required skill roll. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Joint Break Description: The character is trained to grab one of his opponent's limbs (typically an arm) and bends it violently in a direction it was not meant to bend, breaking it at the joint. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the target takes any damage from this technique, his limb is broken, useless until it heals. At the GM's option, the target may pass out from the pain. Technique: Joint Lock Description: The character is trained to grab one of his opponent's limbs and twists it in a way it was not meant to be twisted. This forces the opponent to his knees in excruciating pain. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The target of this technique is considered to be considered to be crouching while in a Joint Lock. He cannot use the locked limb while the hold is maintained. The target is also considered "stunned" due to the pain. Technique: Parry Throw Description: The character is trained to use an opponent's momentum in throwing them. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character has just made a parry roll, he may attempt to throw an opponent by rolling his martial arts skill. A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Rolling Throw Description: The character can roll backwards and throw an enemy with force. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may roll onto his back and throw an opponent backwards 1D meters away. If the opponent is thrown into a wall or other solid object, they suffer 2D damage. Technique: Soft Fall Description: The character is trained to use his martial arts talent to soften a fall of up to 20 meters. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may soften the impact of falling by up to 5D. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Category:Martial Arts